Life After Him
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Legato centered fic. What happens to him when he fails in his mission? What will Vash do? What about Knives? major spoilers, minor yoai. *COMPLETE!!!* Enjoy^_^
1. Survival

I don't own Trigun. You think that I would be foolish enough to let it only go one season? That I would make the evil bastard so kawaii . . . okay, that one I might have done. That I would kill the most kawaii character of all?! Not to mention the blue haired bishei?! Ah well, enough of this. The point is I don't own it T_T Alas! I never should have written 'The Impossible'! It has rekindled my love for first person stories . . .

**

~~Legato~~

Where am I? I can't move. My head hurts. Why am I still alive? I can hear something, someone talking. A man's voice, he's talking to me.

"It's a nice day outside, a lot like the day I found you. Hot, of course, what day isn't? But that's all right. I wonder if you can even hear me . . . Oh well, I'll keep you informed regardless for as long as I can."

What is he talking about? Found me . . . did he save me? I'm supposed to be dead. "We got another offer on the farm, but the misses wants to hold out still. She's getting sick again, you know." He keeps rambling on. I don't know why he's telling me all this, am I supposed to care?

I try to say something, open my eyes, anything. Nothing happens. The man keeps babbling on – something about his son. I try to speak again. This time I manage to make a raspy noise. The man is instantly silent. "Say, boy, you awake?" I rasp again, no more than heavy breathing, but it's enough. 

I feel something cold and wet placed on my forehead. "It'll be all right, young man, I'm going to take care of you as long as I can. Relax, you'll be fine." I fall asleep listening to his gentle voice.

The days pass like that for a long time. The old man keeps me informed on what passes for news and how long I've been with him. 'One week since I found you.' 'Nine days since I found you.' 'Twelve days since I found you.' It was two weeks before I could open my eyes or speak, another week before I could move at all. 

He came in early one morning, a strange gleam in his eye. "Day twenty-two, young man. And, lucky you, I've got actual news to report." I turn my head to look at him, only slightly interested. "There was a battle nearby. They say it destroyed a whole grove. Such a waste, there's so little green life on this planet. The interesting part is that they say Vash the Stampede was involved. But they didn't find any body, only a bunch of weird weapons, so they think both parties got away."

My eyes are wide now. "Vash . . .?" It's still so hard just to say one simple word.

He doesn't seem to hear my inquiry and just goes about feeding me and cleaning my bandages. After a moment he begins speaking again, as if he's afraid of the silence. "You know, young man, I never got around to asking your name."

I stare at him, feeling the tug of sleep at my mind. I close my eyes and give in to slumber, breathing my answer even as I drift off. "I am worthless." After all, I had failed.

**

I lean heavily on my cane. The old man had explained my injuries to me – he was some sort of retired surgeon. Vash's bullet hadn't killed me, obviously. It was lodged in the right side of my brain; he said I was never going to recover.

Funny thing though. The right side of the brain controls the left side of the body. I didn't know that until now. I can only move slowly with the cane, my left leg numb and difficult to move. I can't feel my left arm at all. The precious gift from my master is useless. I should be dead.

But I am alive and traveling again. I'm trying to find out what happened to my master, what happened in their battle. Vash . . . I was looking for the Stampede. Everything I've heard said he would be in this town – but where?

I fish in my pocket for the money the old man gave me to 'start my life again'. It was hard to balance, my good arm no longer clutching the supportive cane. But somehow I manage to pull out the bills and head once more for a food shop. I must look so pathetic, barely even able to stand.  And apparently I'm not the only one that sees it that way as a group of thugs approaches me, weapons drawn.

Hn, stupid spiders. I toss my cane up, grabbing it at the base, and slam the heavy handle into the man's head. Another approaches, and I repeat the process – lower. The others scatter, now convinced that I am not helpless.

But the skirmish has tired me and I lean heavily on my cane once more. If only they had all gone. One of the bastards sees my weakness and snatches the cane from my grasp, throwing it down the street. My support gone, I tumble to the ground and it takes no time for them to strip me of my money and pride. And so I am left alone in the cold street.

I try to stand or reach my cane, but my body simply can't do it. I spend ten minutes struggling to get up before someone comes along the desolate road. I hear his startled cry as he sees me and immediately curse my luck. So he is here after all.

I push myself up enough to look at him. Vash the Stampede. He looks like he's seen a ghost – well, he has, really. He runs to get my cane and quickly returns with it to my side. He raises me to my feet in silence, too afraid to speak. Why did he have to find me?

"You survived." I glare at the blonde. At least he notices the obvious well enough. "Can I buy you lunch? Please?" I don't want to accept his offer, but penniless and still starving, I have little choice. We walk into the shop and sit.

I stare blankly at Vash for some time. He seems unnerved by my presence. Good. Perhaps my survival can prove useful for irking the gunman at least. I order, not wasting any words. The blonde is afraid of the silence that I work to maintain at the table. When the food arrives, Vash continues to avoid my gaze, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. I reiterate – good. Eternal suffering, Vash the Stampede.

But now I am faced with a new difficulty. My left arm still hangs uselessly at my side, making even the mundane task of eating a difficult challenge. It isn't long before I can't take it any more and throw my fork down. I stand, knocking my chair over, and begin towards the door.

Vash jumps up behind me. "Legato, wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," I reply tersely.

"Wait, come back to my place. You're hurt and you can't just wander around out there."

I pause at his offer. Or rather at the thought it spawned. I had been looking for him after all, I'd nearly forgotten. Slowly I turn to look at him. "What happened to Master?"

He smiles slightly, seeing that he's won. "Knives? He's at my place with the girls. Please come." Reluctantly I nod and follow as Vash the Stampede leads me away.

**

Gah! I have broken my unwritten vow never to post incomplete fanfiction! The story is complete in my head, just not on paper. My muses keep attacking me and I'm in a lull right now. I figure feedback might force the story out of my mind, so here it is. You know, you always see Wolfwood getting resurrected by fans, but you never see the poor blue haired bishie come back to life. Man, I'm on a real Legato kick lately. Ah well, it's not exactly a bad thing ^_^ So should I keep this going? R&R or it might go into my personal collection.


	2. Spider

For starters, if you are a Knives fan, you probably won't like this. I should have warned you earlier, but I make him out to be a real jerk in this fic. Worse than a jerk, he's a real bastard! But, the sad thing is, I don't think he's out of character – he just IS that evil. Oh well, you have been warned. And thanks to all my reviewers so far. I'm going to need your input, so keep it up. Ja!

**

~~Vash~~

He survived. I don't know whether to be happy or upset. Certainly I'm happy he's alive, but he's hurt. It's like he's trapped in a body that doesn't work any more. When you think about it, isn't that worse than death? I mean, everything must be so strange and difficult to him now. True, he's alive, but is that life ruined because of me?

Unconsciously I edge away from him as we walk along the dusty roads. Am I afraid of him? No, I'm not afraid, it's just . . . I'm not afraid. But what if the girls try to kill him? Or worse, what if they take pity on him? I don't even want to think about what Meryl will do to me. But it's not even what they might do that worries me . . . it's what Legato might do.

I force myself to act normally, a phony smile plastered on my face. I know he can see through the act though, and I know he's taking pleasure in my discomfort. Sadistic jerk. I want to start a conversation to break the silence, but I know he won't talk with me, oh heaven forbid that. Finally I can see the house up ahead, just a small two-story thing, and I turn to him at last. "We're almost there."

I plaster on my biggest grin, but it quickly fades under his withering glare. Does he put effort into that, or is he just naturally creepy? "Ummm, we don't have any spare rooms . . . but I'm sure we can find some space for you." Actually, we're strapped for beds as it is. The girls share one of the upstairs bedrooms while the other serves as our infirmary. I sleep downstairs on the couch. But we'd find room somehow; it just might take some effort.

"Where is master?" he asks in that icy voice as I open the door.

I swallow the sudden lump in my throat. "He's upstairs. But he hasn't fully recovered yet, he might not even be awake." He ignores me and goes immediately to the stairs. He seems baffled as to how to get up them with his cane though and I step forward. "Let me help you."

He spins that cane, slamming the handle into my stomach. I grab the stick, my breath rushing out in a loud whoosh, and watch as he struggles up the steps alone. As he reaches the top, he stumbles and I move to catch him before he falls. I push the cane into his hand again and try to help him steady on the weight.

Legato angrily pulls away from my grip. "Don't touch me!" I wince and hurry in front of him to open the nearest door. Legato steps inside and stops, his eyes wandering across the second bed in the room. "Chapel . . . is alive?"

"No," my brother's cold voice came from across the room. Knives was sitting up in his bed. "My brother just likes to pretend he is. He hasn't woken up once. How long has it been, Vash? Two weeks, a month? Longer?"

I bite my lip, refusing to answer his provocation. He's right of course; Wolfwood has been comatose since I brought him here. But he's alive. I grab a damp cloth and go to my friend, doing what I can for him. I've been taking care of both men while the girls work.

Legato approaches Knives slowly. "Master?"

Knives just looks at him for a while before speaking. "Let me see your face." Legato obediently reaches up and pushes aside his bangs. His back is too me, but I know the scar I gave him is barely hidden by those locks. "Pity. You were so beautiful.

Legato stands in silence and I realize that I am staring. I can't imagine what he's waiting for. After a moment, Knives reaches out and takes Legato's left arm. My arm. He lifts it slightly then lets it fall and Legato looks away in shame. "I'm sorry, master."

"Useless. After I went to all the trouble of giving it to you." I stare in silence at the two. It feels so odd to see this, like intruding on a private meeting. For the first time I can see Legato's undying devotion to my brother – he's completely infatuated. And I can see Knives pulling his strings expertly.

"Master, what do you want me to do?"

"Leave." Legato stiffens, frightened by the word. "You are of no use to me now, even more worthless than most humans. Leave, foolish spider, before I finish what my incompetent brother began!"

His cane clatters to the floor as I watch. Knives lies down and turns his back to the blue haired man. Legato stumbles back muttering halfhearted protests softly. He darts out the door and I can hear him fall in the hallway. I rush out after him, Wolfwood momentarily forgotten.

He lays halfway to the stairs – thank goodness he didn't get to them. I kneel and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He doesn't push them away and I notice he's crying. Wordlessly I help him downstairs and to the couch where he can rest. Then I climb the stairs once more to face Knives.

He cracks an eye open when I come in the room. I can't keep the anger from my face as I glower at him. "How could you say that to him? Legato isn't useless! He was more than willing to give his life for you and still is. He loves you!"

"Hn. Stupid spider."

I retrieve Legato's cane from the floor and open my mouth to yell at him some more, but I'm interrupted by a loud scream from downstairs. Damn it! The girls are home. Too fast, this is all happening too fast! I run back out the door and down the stairs.

Meryl has two of her derringers out and leveled at Legato. Said man stares at the two girls evenly, all trace of his early devastation gone. I jump at Meryl, grabbing her hands and disarming the guns in one motion. "Maryl-chan, chotto matte! It's all right, he's a guest. Calm down!"

After much questioning and explaining, I manage to convince the girls that Legato isn't a threat. They finally agree and kindly leave me alone with Legato. I stand in front of him and hold out his cane.

He takes it and sets in on the ground beside the couch. "I won't be eating tonight, I'm not hungry."

I frown, aware that Legato not eating is the sign of big trouble. I set a hand on his shoulder and look into those deep golden eyes. "Are you all right?"

He slaps my hand away. "Don't touch me. I'm fine."

My frown deepens. "I'm here for you if you need me. I know how you feel right now."

I receive a dark glare from him. "You know nothing." He lies down on the couch, turning his back on me. I sigh, knowing I can't help him now. I hear a gentle snore and let out a long-suffering groan. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight.

**

Poor bishie. I hope you like it so far. I'm having a lot of fun with this idea. But I have a question. Obviously there's going to be references to KxL, more to come too, I promise. But do you guys want to see another one? It would be Legato seeking comfort – tell me what you want to see and I'll write it in if enough people want it. So, I'll see you soon, promise!


	3. Meaningless

YAY!! There's more! And it starts to get interesting *_* Special thanks to Deadly Beauty-she actually had a question! I never really thought of it that way. Hmmm. Well, if you look at it that Legato's mission was to die, he did fail. But if you look at it that it was Legato's mission to cause Vash as much pain possible, his surviving is even more successful because his body is ruined. I covered that last chapter, right? Anyway, I agree that Knives would blame Legato to avoid the truth. But I think Legato would blame himself as well, largely because he sees Knives as a god that can do no wrong. If a perfect being failed at something, it must have been his fault. That's how I see it anyway. I'm glad you likie my fic, keep reading, I love writing for my fans. And I love questions!! As you can see, I answer them; so if you're curios about something, type it up and either review or E-mail! In the meantime, Enjoy! ^_^

**

~~Legato~~

I sit quietly on the couch, the previous day's events running through my mind. _Spider. _Of course I knew I was one, I'm not delusional. But I do everything I can to distance myself from them. He's never called me that before except in jest. I truly was foolish to think he considered me better than them.

_Foolish spider._

I shiver and stand. I have to do something to distract my mind. I enter the tiny kitchen where Vash is asleep in a chair, his head down on the small table. Rummaging through the pantry, I find the makings of a stew and start up the stove. I don't normally cook, but anything to take my mind off _him_. 

Outside, the suns are just beginning to creep over the horizon and I'm glad I woke up so early. I enjoy the sight and something resembling happiness washes over my mind. Above my head, I hear the girls getting up; I tune them out, intent on ignoring the current situation of my life. I don't want to think about anything except the twin suns and my stew.

Slowly I become aware that I'm being watched. I turn to see Vash starring at me from the table. I open my mouth to insult him, but don't get the chance. "Is that for us?" Milly rushes through the doorway in her work overalls and over to me. "It smells so good! Arigatoo Gozimasu, Legato-san." She grabs some bowls and serves up the steamy liquid before I can protest. I hadn't intended it for them, of course, but there was plenty.

From the table, Vash smiles warmly at me. "You will eat with us, won't you?" His eyes shine with hopefulness, as if he truly wants my company. Why would such a superior being want _my_ company? I turn my back on them and leave in silence, my cane clacking rhythmically.

So I'm alone once more on the couch. I hardly notice as Meryl rushes down the stairs, complaining about being late. She and Milly hurry out the door a moment later, the taller girl smiling brightly at me as she leaves. How can she be so happy?

I turn away and jump to see Vash sitting beside me. I didn't even notice he'd come in. He looks at me with huge shiny eyes; he looks so childish. "What?" I demand as his eyes sparkle. He wants something.

The idiot's smile grows even bigger, if that's possible. "I need to go into town today, and I'm going to be out all day. I need you to take care of the boys." My disgust must be evident on my face, because he latches tightly onto my right arm. "Please! You just have to change their bandages and make sure Knives eats. Just check on them, please Legato!"

"Fine," I snap, trying unsuccessfully to wrench away from his grip. "I will, just let go." He releases my arm only to trap me momentarily in a bear hug.

He stands and thanks me again. "I'll get you something in town. But I have to go now, thank you so much!" And with that, he's gone. It's much quieter in the house now that I'm alone and I move back to the kitchen to finish my stew.

I sit in silence for a long time, lost in my own thoughts about life. I'm not supposed to be here, I have no purpose. I look up as the clock strikes eleven, most of the morning gone. I suppose I should tend to the men upstairs.

The room is dark and still, both men lying motionless on their respective beds. I'm certainly glad; I don't think I could face Master. I move to him first, carefully checking his wounds and doing everything I can for him. He doesn't appear to stir and I move to Chapel's bed. Dipping a cloth to clean his wounds, I bend over the still body.

"Why are you wasting our time with him?" I freeze at my master's voice. I guess he did wake. "A loyal servant would not waste his time – or mine – caring for a dead spider." I stand motionless for a moment before I lower the cloth and turn away from Chapel.

Hesitantly, I move back to his side. "I brought some stew for you, Master." I offer him the thermos I had filled earlier.

He pushes himself up and leans against the wall. He is so handsome, glowing in the dim light of the room. He reaches out and takes the thermos, deliberately brushing his fingers against mine. I shiver at the touch and instinctively pull back. Knives smiles at my fear and drinks some of the warm soup.

He motions for me to sit and I obey without a second thought, gently lowering my weight onto the edge of his bed since there are no chairs in the cramped room. The silence drags on for impossibly long minutes as I studiously avoid Master's gaze. At last he catches my eye and suddenly I'm helpless to look away. "You're going to stay with them here?"

"I have no where else to go."

"And when I leave?"  I feel my throat tighten. Of course he knows I only agreed to stay because this is where he was. I shake my head, no answer to his question coming to mind. He lays down again, "You would come with me, if I let you."

I answer without hesitation, "Or course, Master."

"But what good are you to me?"

My voice catches. "N-none, Master."

There is silence for a long time. I sit uncomfortably, knowing all to well what's coming. "Leave, spider."

The words cut deeply, but I was expecting them this time. I leave quietly, jaw clenched to control the emotions raging through my veins. Back to the kitchen where depression settles across me like a heavy veil darkening my sight. Time has no meaning to me in this state and hours pass before I realize.

Briefly, I consider ending this meaningless existence. I'm supposed to dead, after all. But somehow I know I am too weak. It's one thing to offer up your life as sacrifice by another's hand. It's much different to hold the gun yourself.

It's beginning to get late, and I have been up since before dawn. I stand, my body feeling tens of times heavier than it truly is, and move back towards the couch to rest. There lies Vash, seemingly asleep on the over stuffed cushions. I pause, shocked at how much he looks like Master without his huge coat.

I come to my senses, realizing that I'm staring, and back away trying not to wake him. "Where're you going?" His voice makes me stop. He sits up and smiles at me. "If you keep avoiding me, I'm going to start feeling unloved!" I know he's joking, but I still feel a blush threatening me.

But I know my face is still impassive, scowling angrily in his direction. I turn and begin toward the kitchen again, knowing I'll be the one to sleep in a chair tonight.

But I'm surprised to feel him grab my shoulder lightly. "If you're tired, take the couch." I look at him in shock, my face no longer concealing my thoughts. He steps back. "I know, I know. Don't touch you, right?" He shrugs and sits in the only other seat in the room, a low stool.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I don't need the couch." He was giving up the comfort of something similar to a bed for me? Admittedly, I didn't like the man, but he was Master's brother. A member of a race far superior to my own pitiful people. And something so perfect wanted me to be more comfortable than him.

I stand, attention focused on the ground and mind numb, waiting for him to move back to his previous spot. The gunman stands, but instead of going to the couch, he remains by my side. Carefully, he takes the cane from my hand, and without it I have no choice but to rest my weight against his body. He accepts my burden and moves me slowly to the couch, lowering me into the soft fabric. "You need it more than me." He pulls away, smiling at me warmly and I feel the blush threatening my cheeks once more. "Will you eat with us tonight?"

Completely dumbfounded by the gunman's actions, I nod slowly. He grins like a maniac and moves toward the kitchen. "Then I'll go ahead and cook your thank you gift now!" I watch him go, still in total shock. For a moment, I can't understand why Master hates him so much. I quickly shake the thought aside. It was not my place to question him, merely do as I was told. And I was told to hate Vash the Stampede.

**

And so, the romance begins!!! Thanks to an overwhelming vote of two, I've decided to make this a VashxLegato ficcie. But it'll take a while to get there, as you can see. Isn't Knives an evil bastard? Sadly, like I said before, I don't think he's out of character. He is just super evil. Oh well, I hope the others are in character too. I know I'm pushing it with Legato, but I'm trying to avoid OOCness. Not really possible since I'm revamping Legato as we speak. Ah, wish me luck. So, more reviews! I love 'em. Besides, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is. Ja matta ne until the next chapter peeps. ^_^


	4. Healing

Here I go again, I'm getting these chapters out pretty fast actually. I plotted it out, there are going to be nine chaps total. Fun. Luckily, this one of my muses is being cooperative and allowing me to get it out fast. *Glares at 'The Priest's Rose'* That muse, however, I still must hunt down. Anyway, here's the next chapter, with a new narrator! So you all know, I consider Millie the highly intellectual, if a bit naive type that is a lot smarter than people realize. That should eliminate some confusion. Enjoy ^_^ Oh yeah, and I own none of this beyond plot. Ja!

**

~~Millie~~

I had to stay late for work today, the well needing a little extra attention. The suns are already setting as I climb the stairs of the porch in front of our little house. It's in bad need of repairs, the paint chipping and the wood completely warped from daily heat. I'll get around to fixing one of it one of these days, but tonight I'm too tired. Besides, despite all it's faults, this is home and it's very cozy.

Still, it would be nice if the door didn't squeak as I open it and shuffle into the dark living room. I spot Legato sleeping lightly on the couch and take a moment to just look at him. His blue hair is ruffled, falling to cover both eyes at the moment. He is lean, almost thin to the point of sickness, dressed in just his tight fitting shirt and looser pants. He looks handsome and vulnerable and I take a moment to think how someone like him could have done the things he did.

I shrug and go to the kitchen where I can smell something wonderful cooking. I know Meryl is working even later than me today, so it must be Vash making dinner. He turns around as I enter the room and we exchange bright smiles. We don't need to speak to know how we feel. Life is finally going right, despite the few bumps still in the road.

"I'm almost done with dinner, all right? Could you wake up Legato? He promised to eat with us tonight."

I nod and go back into the living room and over to the figure on the couch. I put a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently. Almost immediately, his eyes spring open behind that lush blue hair. They're afraid. He sits quickly and I pull away and offer him a bright smile. "Mr. Vash told me to wake you."

He still looks scared, but it's more subdued, hidden. "Vash?"

"Yeah! You're hungry, right?" He nods and stands, fumbling with his cane. I wonder what I did to frighten him so much. Maybe Knives used to wake him the same way, though judging by the reaction, he didn't look forward to such awakenings. I shake my head, I am thinking too much into it. He's in a strange place, surrounded by people who were considered his enemies not so long ago. That's all it was.

We eat dinner quietly, no conversation seeming to last more than a few lines. Shortly Meryl gets home and joins us at the table, complaining about jerks and perverts in this town. However, beyond that, her presence does nothing to bring conversation to the table. So we eat in silence.

Vash really went to a lot of trouble with all this. There is turkey - cut bite size, small bowls of applesauce and corn. Everything designed to be easily eaten one handed. Yet despite all the trouble Vash went to, Legato is clearly uncomfortable. Half way through the meal, he stands, intent upon leaving.

Vash stands also. "Legato!" His face is hard and I realize he's trying to seem like Knives. Legato sees it as well and pauses, looking at him. "You said you'd stay." There's a long pause before Legato slowly sits back down and stares at his plate. "Thank you." Vash smiles. I can tell he didn't want to do that, but it seems there was no other way to convince our guest to socialize with us.

I catch the blue haired man's eye and offer him another smile. He doesn't return it, but he seems to relax a little. The rest of the night is still spent in silence, but it's a little more comfortable at least.

**

"Millie. Millie, come on! You're going to be late and you're going to make me late too!" I crack my eyes open as Meryl continues to try and get me out of bed. 

I groan and roll over, trying to block the light. "I have a day off today, sempai. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, Millie, you didn't tell me. Now I'm going to be late for no reason." 

She hurries out the door and I pull the blanket around me once more. I don't mind working hard for a living, but it's nice to have a day off. Finally I drag myself out of bed and head downstairs for some food. I've slept quite late, the suns already approaching noon.

I never get to the stairs however as I hear something in the other room along the hallway. It's Legato and Knives speaking. Carefully I push the door open and peek inside. Legato is standing over Knives, wrapping his wounds gently while the blonde speaks softly to him. I can't hear the specific words, but the look on Legato's face is pained. He straightens and I expect him to move to Wolfwood to clean his wounds, I can see the bandages need changing, but instead he calmly leaves the room.

He looks surprised to see me as he steps into the hall. I'm rather surprised myself. "Why isn't Mr. Vash taking care of them?"

"He went into town again. Asked me to do it." He tries to slide past me towards the stairs, but I am big enough to block the hall completely.

"If you agreed to take care of them, why aren't you?" He looks confused at my accusation and I set my face into an angry frown. "I saw you leave without taking care of Mr. Priest."

"Oh, is that all? I will not waste my time on a dead spider."

How can he say something like that? He forces me aside and moves to the stairs. I whirl on him. "You tried to take him from me once and failed. I will not lose him again because of you. I hope you enjoy the comforts we provide during your stay here, Legato-san." I turn my back on him doing my best to force the guilt into his mind. I can almost see the hurt in his eyes. But I know it's not there, he is heartless and cold and could care less about my feelings or Wolfwood.

I enter the room myself and clean Wolfwood's wounds, pointedly ignoring Knives as he tries to goad me into a reaction. I have more important things to deal with than the infuriating blonde. I'll have to tell Vash about this of course. I leave and find Legato still perched at the top of the stairs, apparently waiting for me. 

He says nothing as I close the door and look into his eyes. "Why do you serve someone like Knives? You seem very kind, a good soul. Yet because of him, you're letting an even better man die!" There's a stretch of silence and Legato avoids my eyes. Finally I walk past him. "Wolfwood has a fever, I think it's an infection. He may really die because of you after all." I really didn't mind that Legato was here. I thought he could change, heal, maybe even become a friend. I'm not so sure now . . .

**

So, did this chapter make sense? I like the way it came out, and I wanted to portray some fairly important stuff, but I'm not sure if that really happened. Oh well, it looks like once again Millie got through to the 'bad boy'. Maybe her influence still can heal our favorite bishie (well, one of my favorites. The smoking priest tops my list^_^!). And next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for-the first sort of big romance scene! It's not written yet, but like I said, they're all planned out. So tell me what you think and I'll keep writing. Ja!


	5. Rejection

Okay, wow. I think I figured out why my other stories are suffering right now. They're all afraid of the muse for this one. She is really forceful! Literally, I was thinking about one simple little not all that important scene in this chapter, and the entire thing just came into my mind and out of my fingers! I didn't even write it on paper first, which I almost always do, I just typed. On top of that, this is the second chapter I have stock piled and waiting to be posted, so by the time you read this, I'll probably have the rest finished. Rejoice! But still give me input, I'll rewrite if one of you guys has anything to say ^_^

Miko-chan? Do you really like all my fics? I feel so _honored_! And another thank you to Deadly Beauty. *holds up cookie and does a happy dance* I got a chocolate one!!

**

~~Legato~~

            I slept well that night after Millie was cold to me the rest of the day. Actually, I had one of the best dreams I've had in months. I was back with the Gun-Ho-Guns and Master. It was just like the old days, killing, relaxing, generally enjoying my existence. And master – my master actually _smiled_ at me. And it was a real smile that made me feel warm and accepted, if still inferior.

            And then _he _had to go and wake me up. For a moment, I thought it was Master, the pale skin and blonde hair filling my sleepy vision. What had I done? But no, this was not my master. The hair was too long, darker, and the eyes are less sharp. Vash looks down at me with a serious face.

            I can't bring myself to move, under his gaze as I am. To have such a perfect creature hovering just inches above me, hand poised on my shoulder. I have no right for him to touch me, and at the same time, he has no right either. I'm confused, caught somewhere between reverence and revolt ion.

            He pulls away and I hesitantly push myself up, swinging my legs over the side of the couch. He sits in the newly created space and looks at me with an intensity I thought only Master was capable of. I'm afraid, despite myself, and sit in silence awaiting the punishment I'm certain is on its way.

            "Legato, we need to talk." I bob my head up and down once, uncertain of how he can sound so calm. I am increasingly aware of just how helpless I am right now. "I spoke with Millie last night after you'd gone to sleep." Oh. Is that all this was about. I nod again, more sure of myself this time. A punishment is still coming, I'm certain, but now I can at least defend myself against the blonde. Not that I'd ever to that with Master . . ."I'd like to hear your side of the story before I decide what to do about it."

            I was ready and willing to speak, to argue my case, but his kindness silences my voice again. In all my years with Master he never wanted to hear my side. If something happened and I was blamed, he did what was necessary to ensure it did not happen again. My mouth works soundlessly as I stare at my feet. Finally, I give up and shut it without giving the gunman beside me an answer.

            He sighs, seeing that I will not – cannot, really – tell him what he wants to know. "Legato," I slowly trace my eyes back to his face, waiting to hear my sentence. It doesn't come. "Do you know why I went into town? Why I trusted you to care for my friend and my brother, despite the fact that I knew it was a foolish trust?" I mutely shake my head at him; he'd said something about errands. "I was asking around, doctors, researchers, anyone I could think of to see if there was something I could do."

            He reaches out and touches my left arm – his arm – gently. My mind is a complete blank. He was doing what? For _me_? After all I'd done to him? He pulls away as my mind continues to chase itself around the same questions. "I'm going into town again now. If you don't want to care for Wolfwood, that's fine. But do not lie to me about it."

            That's it. He's leaving me here again. Trusting me _again_. Somewhere in my mind I know I don't deserve this from anyone, least of all the man whose life I have tried to ruin. I watch as he leaves, completely in awe of such a perfect being.

            I remain where I am for a short time after he's left. When I at last look at a clock, it's nine in the morning. I slept late today. Slowly I stand, cane in hand, and climb the stairs. The room is dark as usual, neither man moving in their beds. I lean my cane against the wall, careful not to wake Master, and move not to his bed, but to Chapel's.

            I check his wounds, cleaning and bandaging them once more, and place a damp cloth on his forehead to fight the fever. He groans slightly in his sleep and the cloth falls to the floor. I bend to retrieve it and straighten.

            And stop.

            The cloth slides from my hand back to the floor at my feet as I gaze into my master's cold blue eyes. I am helpless to move or even look away as those eyes drill into me. He is not pleased. He sits roughly, the sheet falling to expose his bare chest. "I thought we had an agreement about dead spiders," he sneers, seeming to bore into my very soul with those eyes of his.

            I cannot find it in me to speak and simply nod slightly swallowing repeatedly to return moisture to my throat. "Yet here I see you caring for one. Before me, no less."

            "I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

            He continues to stare at me, his face a full-fledged scowl now. "I'm sorry as well, that I believed you worthy to be my servant."

            For as dry as my throat feels, my eyes are impossibly wet. I open my mouth again to apologize, but he silences me with a quick gesture. "Come here." Such a simple command that I've obeyed without thought dozens, perhaps hundreds of times in the past. My knees shake, barely able to support my weight as I move slowly to his side. His hand shoots out and grabs Vash's arm just below the shoulder. I cannot feel it, but I know his grip is like a vice, digging into the flesh.

            I try to pull back and inch closer at the same time, knowing full well that fear will only increase the punishment. Master stands, still slightly wobbly on his legs but more than strong enough to dispense with me. "Must I remind you, Legato, who found you on the streets as a starving, sniveling child? Who took you in and cared for you? Trained you? Gave you everything?!" With each sentence he steps forward and I step back until my back is flush with the door behind me. "And this is the thanks I get?!" He steps forward again, bringing his body close enough to mine to feel the heat. His face is mere inches from mine as I stare, terrified, into his deep, piercing eyes.

            "Vash . . ." His eyes widen in sudden understanding. "You did this for Vash? Answer me!"

            I draw in as much breath as possible and lick my lips. "I have no choice."

            "You're lying!" His fist rockets forward, leaving a sizable dent in the door just  inches right of my head. And then his voice is deathly quiet. "Never. Lie. To. Me." I cannot even muster the strength to nod. "I should have killed you long ago, you are nothing to me. Worthless, sniveling spider."

            He reaches around me and grabs my cane. He raises the long stick and pauses a moment before slamming it into the floorboards. The sleek black wood cracks and splinters, a foot or so flying off the end to rest on the other side of the room. The feeling has completely drained from my body. That could easily have been me. 

            "Get out." I fumble for the door handle at his words, knowing that if I do not obey, that _will_ be me. "Get Out!" The door creaks open and I slip through the crack. I can hear the heavy thud of what remains of my cane hitting the door as I hurridly close it behind me.

            I barely pause in a mad rush down the stairs and out the door. I hurry into the street, desperate to get as far away from Master as I can right now. I know, if I go back, he will kill me. No matter how much I don't want to be alive, I am still only human and I fear death. Especially the slow painful one that Master would provide me. 

            I run blindly until I reach the middle of town. Once there, my footing finally fails me and I fall, barely able to grab hold of a nearby railing as the ground speeds up at me. I must look so pathetic. "Legato-san?" I turn my head to see Millie in her work clothes looking at me. She seems scared – not _of_ me, but _for_ me – and runs in the opposite direction. I can hear her screaming for Vash to come as she rounds a corner.

            Moments later, the Humanoid Typhoon himself runs into the square and, catching sight of me on the ground, rushes to my side. "Legato, what happened? Are you all right?" He pulls me close to him, not bothering to stand, and strokes my hair. I know I'm crying, I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Legato, tell me what happened. Where's your cane?"

            I fist my fingers into his long, dusty coat and shake my head. Somehow, he seems to understand and helps me to my feet. "Shh, it will be all right. We can talk over lunch." He leads me to a small café but sits on a bench right outside instead of leading me in. I lean heavily against him, the weight of the world circling my head, and just breathe. When I have finally gained at least some control over my emotions, we enter the restaurant and move to a booth where I slowly begin to tell him what happened.

**

Wow. And again, wow. O_O I am so totally and completely satisfied with this chapter. It more than makes up for the last one being a little 'iffy' in my opinion. My only regret is that there _was_ going to be more to that little comfort/almost romance scene at the end. But the chapter was already getting long and my muse was happy with this, so I cut it a little short. No worries, peeps, it just means I'll have to put more in next time. Oh, you know there's going to be a next time. *evil laugh* Anyway, sorry for the OOCness that I know is in here, I'm running away with the characters, so I know they are changing. But hey, it's fun.


	6. Awakening

A-ha-ha! I am in_vincible! *something nearby explodes and Kalanoa is horribly singed* Ow. OK. Saying that is just asking for trouble. Oh well, it's still cool that I'm finishing this so fast. Not much to say this time – I don own it. Oh, and to tell you guys a secret. Every time someone blames their actions or feelings on guilt? That, boys and girls, is called denial! Especially in this chapter. ^_^ Enjoy!_

And on to crediting reviewers. I'm surprised the chapter actually posted! I'm at my cousins' for Thanksgiving and his computer told me it didn't work. Oh well, makes me and you guys happy. As always, thank you to Pandora.81 and Deadly Beauty, they are my two die hard fans for this fic – a review nearly every chappie. And to Li, heh heh heh, I got you hooked on my fanfiction! *explodes in evil laughter* I'm so greedy, I still hope I get more reviews. Little disclaimer – I praise all my reviewers, I just don't always credit you guys in the author's notes. ^_^

**

~~Vash~~

            I went back to the house with every intention of beating my brother to a bloody pulp for what he did. I don't know what it is about Legato, but I'm drawn to want to protect him. Guilt, I guess. As it is it took me an hour and four hotdogs with the promise of more to come just to convince him to come back with me. 

            That, and he felt guilty, too. He had left Wolfwood alone with one seriously pissed off Knives, and he felt bad about it. Success, looks like we're wearing off on him.

            So I was in the mood for a serious pummeling, not that I would have really hurt him that badly. But, of course, I never got it. When we got back home, Knives was long gone. I suppose it was only to be expected, but I had hoped I could keep him there and out of trouble. I guess my failure in that respect has led to my bad mood right now. I'm still smiling, but it would be a lot easier if I knew Knives wasn't out there planning havoc.

            Legato is currently exhausted. He doesn't even have the energy to yell about me touching him as he leans against me to get up the stairs. The only good thing about my brother being gone is that now he has a bed to sleep in. And I get the couch; my back couldn't take another night in the chair.

            But the room itself is a mess. I can see the splintered pieces of cane all across the floor and I notice the door appears to be damaged. Still, everything seems to be intact. Especially – to my unimaginable relief – Wolfwood. 

            Legato picks himself up off me and hobbles to the bed. He sits and looks up at me. "Thank you, Vash . . . sama." I frown at the title, but Legato doesn't see it as he lies down for a much needed rest. I hope he can get over this. I'd be willing to put money on the fact that my brother beat him in the past. Probably did a lot more. But I'd also bet that this is the first time Legato ever saw Knives truly angry with him. It scared him, I know, and I only hope he can recover.

**

~~Legato~~

            How could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking? Caring for Chapel at all was risky, but tending him before I even tended my master? I did it in the hope that Knives wouldn't wake and thus wouldn't find out. Honestly, I'm usually smarter than that. Master had a right to be angry.

            My dreams are not nearly as peaceful as they were last night. Several times I wake up in a cold sweat, visions of Master hovering over me burned into my sight. I stay in bed all day, not caring to do any more. A couple times Vash comes to see me, worried about me. I'm beginning to realize that I don't hate the gunman anymore. I still say I do, try to despise him with or without reason. But slowly, my mask is breaking. Maybe it's guilt because he's been so kind. No, I suppose it's because he's so much like Master, so perfect. And he gives me something I could never have dreamed to get from Knives. He actually cares.

            I shake off my thoughts, drifting back to sleep in the dark night. I haven't moved in hours and hours. I wake from my dreams again and look at the small clock, barely visible in the dim light. Seven o'clock. In the morning? It must be, I know I've been here at least that long. Though it seems like no time has past at all. I've spent the time sleeping, but it has not been restful.

            I close my eyes in another vain attempt to get some rest. What the hell is that noise? I roll onto my side, trying to ignore the annoying noise. What is that? I turn to where I think the noise is coming from and pause. Chapel. That noise is coming from him. My sleep-clouded mind slowly realizes that he's groaning. That he's _moving!_

            I push myself up and look at him. His eyes are open slightly. I stand and he turns his head, trying to orient on me. "Vash  . . ?" In his injury and sleep confused mind, he can't tell the difference between me and his traveling companion. 

            I move to the door, casually noting on the way that the floor has been cleaned. "I'll get you some food." I hurry down the stairs. Well, as fast as I can go right now, and into the kitchen. There's some broth in the fridge and I heat it on the stove quickly. Then back up the stairs, and back to Chapel – no, Wolfwood's bed. I sit behind him, propping his head up and touching the bowl to his lips. He hesitates a moment and then swallows.

            I hear someone coming up the stairs and look up as the door opens, a very tired Vash peeking his head in. "What's the big hurry, Legato? I thought you were still . . . asleep . . ." He sees Wolfwood and trails off. 

            The black haired man makes a confused noise as he sees the blonde. I imagine he still thought I was the humanoid typhoon. I set the bowl of soup aside and attempt to stand. Vash offers his help and accompanies me to the door. Behind us Wolfwood is still confused, but I doubt he even realizes who it was caring for him. If he had, he would have been terrified.

            Vash turned to me. "Legato, thank you. I didn't think you'd care enough to help him." I nod, not trusting my voice right now. He moves forward and hugs me gently. "Really, thank you. But I have to know. If he asks . . ."

            "You know what happened. Tell him whatever you want." I pull out of the loose embrace and head to the stairs. The blonde watches me go and I feel strange under his caring gaze. Accepted. Almost . . . loved.

**

~~Vash~~

            I know I should go. I should turn around as fast as I can and rush back into the room where my friend is finally awake. I have to explain things to him, make sure he's all right. But I can't seem to make my body move in that direction. I stand, almost frozen to the spot, watching as Legato struggles down the stairs and to the couch below. 

            I shake off the feeling I have, not even sure what it is. Really, I don't have time for this. I move back into the dark room and kneel beside Wolfwood. "Hey, you're finally awake. How you feeling?"

            The priest stares at me blankly for a moment, confusion clouding his features. "How long have I been out? The last thing I remember was entering the church . . ."

            I sigh, not wanting to relive the memory of finding him there, all but dead. But my friend needs to know. "I found you and brought you back here. It's been over a month, getting close to two. I was worried you wouldn't ever wake up."

            "Feh. Takes more than that blue haired freak to stop me." I bite my lip hard, trying not to make a sound. "I know Chapel never would have shot me then. It had to be that psychopath controlling him." He looks over and seems to notice me for the first time. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

            "Legato . . . He's here. He was the one to take care of you the last few days."

            Wolfwood chokes and his next breath is spent in a coughing fit. "He's what? Don't do that, Tongari, I'm injured here!"

            "I'm serious, Nick! After you . . . him and I had a confrontation and I . . .I shot him." I can hardly bring myself to say it. "I thought I'd killed him. Now he's really hurt, handicapped, and he's been staying here for a few days now."

            His blue eyes falter, looking up at me. "You're showing compassion to _him?! Vash, I knew you were nuts, but this . . . Do you have any idea how many people he's killed!"_

            "I know, Nick. I know all about him and the Gun-Ho-Guns. I know all about you." That seems to quiet him as he remembers that he was once a member of that team.

            "So you've forgiven everything he's done?"

            "No. Yes. I don't know. He can't be held responsible for most of that, he was just following orders."

            "And I was just breaking them when I saved you from Caine's bullet! That's no excuse." His eyes narrow as he looks at me. "He is the one that pulled the trigger of Chapel's gun. He's the one that killed hundreds including innocent children. And you just want to let him lounge around here like a welcome guest?"

            "It's not that simple, Wolfwood. He may have done those things, but it wasn't of his own will. It was my brother, you have to understand that." The smoking priest sighs, tired from this little argument, and leans back down. I'm going to assume that means he's willing to listen and, like it or not, he's going to hear exactly what happened.

**

Yay, Leggy got a hug! All together now: _awwww. And huzzah! My favorite bishie is awake again!!! Too bad he's being a stubborn head about the whole Legato thing. Oh well, that should change soon. In fact, I already know the scene. Oh well, that's for later. Hope you guys enjoyed!^_^ And hey, did anyone notice that Legato referred to Knives by his name a couple times instead of master? It's not a writing fault, it's the signs of change! ^_^ I'm so clever, dontcha think? Oh, and to Li. See how Wolfwood woke up immediately after Knives left? I hadn't thought about it, but you suppose Knives was the one keeping him unconsious? It _would_ be within his power . . . anyway . . ._

OK, the following has absolutely nothing to do with my fic or anything of importance really. But I have to tell you all. I live near LA and there's going to be a jazz festival where I live soon. So on all the adds, they show a saxaphone player dressed in a dark suit with a pink shirt and dark, slicked back hair. MIDVALLY IS INVADING THE SOUTHLAND!!!! For anyone who cares, I found out his name is actually Dave Koz. But it is totally and completely creepy like. I swear, he looks exactly like the Hornfreak. *slight shudder*


	7. Power

Ahh, my muses have attacked yet again. This chapter may feel a little choppy (though I hope not). I have great story thought out practically word for word for chapter 9. But I still have to get there, so I'm forcing my hand a little. I hope this and the next chapter don't suffer too much because of it. Well, enjoy!

Ah, my lovely reviewers. I love you all! *is munching her heart cookie* And I love cookies. OK, Beauty, I'll try and get more info on the Hornfreak look alike. I hope I haven't missed him. Anyway, big shout out to Jennifer!! And the rest of you, of course. 

Ooops. Posted this wrong the first time. Gomen nasai, minna-san!

**

~~Legato~~

            The sky is rather beautiful. Certainly a lot more interesting than the wall opposite the couch I've been staring at for the past few days. I rest my chin in my right hand, staring off as Vash goes on talking about something or other. He insisted on taking me out to lunch yet again. Though, there wasn't much choice for either of us this time. No one wanted to stay in the house now that Millie had discovered her priest was awake again. I had insisted on sleeping downstairs again last night when she first made the discovery.

            But really, the sky is quite lovely, a wonderful blue in the early afternoon heat. "It matches your hair," Vash jokes at me, obviously tracing my own thoughts. "You all right? You haven't been paying much attention."

            I nod and quietly return my gaze to the being across the table from me. "I'm sorry, Vash-sama."

            The gunman visibly cringes. "Legato, I'm glad we're at least on speaking terms, but do you have to call me that?"

            "I don't understand. A superior being should be respected."

            "Legato, please. No honorific title. Just Vash."

            I mentally grin to myself. Who knew Vash the Stampede knew how to use such big words. I nod again and stay silent, my focus now on the beautiful face before me. I catch myself immediately at look away, hopefully before he noticed. Honestly, what _am_ I thinking?

            "Dr. Simonson?" Vash stands, catching sight of a short, balding man in a blue overcoat. "What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for you actually." The two smile and exchange pleasantries and then the conversation turns to me. "Is this the young man you told me about, Vash?"

            "Yes. Legato, this is Dr. Simonson, one of the researchers I talked to about your injuries." The man offers his hand but withdraws it as I stare coldly into his eyes. 

            He gulps and takes a folder full of papers out of his briefcase, handing it to Vash. "I brought you copies of the work, I hope it can be of some help. You said he has feeling in his leg, correct?"

            Vash nods enthusiastically. "Yes, is that good?"

            "Yes. Since there is some feeling, it's likely all feeling can be returned."

            I feel my throat constrict slightly. Vash has a similar reaction and swallows hard before continuing. "And if there is no feeling?"

            The doctor looks over at me with what can only be pity. "I'm sorry. But the odds are not good in that case." My face falls, suddenly finding the ground just as interesting as the sky had been earlier. My power, useless. The only thing setting me apart from these worthless spiders, gone. "That's not to say there is no hope, there's always a chance." The doctor hastily adds, seeing my distress.

            I stand slowly and begin to shuffle away from the table. Vash follows, quickly thanking the doctor for all his help, and offers his shoulder as my crutch once more. I have to admit, I've gotten fairly used to his strength helping me stand, even in the short time it has been forced upon me. "Hey," he whispers in my ear. "It'll be all right. You'll be at your full strength again in no time, I just know it." Kind. Untrue, but very kind.

            Suddenly, my head jerks up, an almost indescribable sense of foreboding sending my heart racing. "Legato? What is it?" I look around the street, trying to identify what had triggered my reaction, but I can find nothing. I shake my head and we continue on our way. Not far though.

            Almost as soon as we started walking again, Vash's own incredible precognition kicked in. He tensed and shoved me to the ground, barely dodging the bullet racing towards us. I look up from the dust, watching as the blonde gunman fought with a boy no older than seventeen. I watch in quiet fascination. That boy had caused my earlier reaction, I'm sure, though I'm at a loss to explain it.

            The two exchange one powerful blow, Vash stumbling back slightly, and the boy falling to the ground right in front of me. He spins, seeming to feel my eyes boring into him. A bounty hunter, young and unskilled, but he may be the answer to my current problem. He raises his gun to me and I see Vash freeze in mid rush, not willing to risk my well-being. 

            I focus all my being on the gun in front of me as it takes aim in a shaking hand. The boy cries out slightly, not knowing what is happening to him. I ignore him and focus on the firearm. My heart this time, more sure than a head shot as I've learned. I don't want to be here, no purpose in this world. Vash is kind, but that is merely more proof of my inadequacy that I would have ever believed otherwise. I can't go on with my loyalty torn between two such perfect beings even if I did have a reason to live.

            "Please, don't" The boy's voice is small and frightened. I look up and lock eyes with him, silently pushing his finger to tighten on the trigger. "I don't want to . . ."

            _Shoot!_

            The explosion sounds loudly in my ears, but I feel no pain. I open my eyes to see Vash holding the gun barrel. The bullet missed by less than a foot thanks to him. He stands and grips the boy's shirt tightly. "What do you think you were doing?!"

            "I'm sorry! I needed the money. I thought . . .Please don't kill me."

            The blonde lowers him to the ground. "Explain."

            "Some blonde guy hired me. He said to kill Vash the Stampede and anyone with him. He said I could keep the reward. But, just now, I didn't . . ." Vash drops him and the frightened child runs as fast as he can.

            And now I'm the topic of the humanoid typhoon's interest. "You almost made him shoot you." The realization is only now sinking in. He's right. I did all that, with the power I supposedly can't access. Why did the idiot have to stop me?!

            He wraps his arms around me, lifting me partly off the ground. "How could you do that? Legato, please. You have so much to live for, a whole new life. Don't give up, we'll make this work." He's crying. Real tears, cried out of fear of losing me. "Please. Don't make me go through it again. I already watched you die once."

Vash picks me up and literally carries me back to the house and up to my room. Only then does he allow me to stand as he pushes open the door. Millie is curled up on Wolfwood's bed, her face buried in his neck. They are both asleep and Vash leaves me with a final hug. "Please get some rest. Legato, I know this is hard, but try. For me?"

            I nod slightly and limp into the room. He closes the door and I stand for a moment, staring at my bed. At _his_ bed. Knives. My master slept in those very sheets. He had once counted me among his favorite servants. One of the few humans worth tolerating on this miserable planet. And just now he had sent someone to kill me. I couldn't sleep there.

            I back away and sink to the floor to lean against Wolfwood's bed. My hand goes to my tired eyes and my shoulders shake as my emotions war within me. I feel a light touch on my shoulder and look up. Wolfwood returns the gaze with a sad look. We don't speak in the darkened room, yet somehow I feel he knows what I'm feeling right now. 

I should not be alive.

**

Another chapter and another mushy-ish scene between Vash and Leggy. And it looks like Wolfwood understands. But Legato's going back to hating life, not that he ever really stopped. Poor Bishie. I can't wait till next chapter, my fav bishie narrates. Anyway, I must be sleeping, very tired. Hope you all like this.


	8. Sympathy

Yay! I'm almost done with this ^_^ And it's turned out really good so far!! I hope you all still like how it's coming. I'm sure you'd tell me if you didn't. Well, I don't own it, but maybe someday, after I win the lotto two or three times I can buy it all for myself. *sighs happily and begins to dream about Wolfwood* If only _he _belonged to me now . . .

I feel so rejected . . . only two reviews last chapter. Oh well, even that makes me happy – it's almost as much as one of my other stories has _total_. Anyway, Thanks to the Beauty, of course. *squeals in delight* I got a plushie!! And sorry 'bout the goof, Chelz. Glad you read anyway, and I did fix it if you haven't seen. Anyway, on with the fic!

**

~~Wolfwood~~

            I never liked Legato. I never agreed with what he was doing, never agreed with his entire theory about the human race. I hated everything about the man and his master. But still I did it for the children. I would do anything for them.

            I remember, once, watching as Legato killed an entire family including three small children. I had wanted nothing more at that moment than to unwrap the cross punisher and unleash my fury on him. He had known it too. He had turned to me, staring with those lifeless eyes, and smiled. 'Is there something you wanted?' If only I hadn't backed down then.

            But seeing him now, he was completely different. I shifted my weight, sitting up in my bed. Beside me, Millie made a soft groan of protest in her sleep and I bent to give her a gentle kiss. She settled down and I turn my attention once more to the man beside me. Legato, the man I hated with all of my being just days ago. Or, weeks ago I guess.

            He looked horrible. His distinctive white coat is nowhere to be seen, his tight turtleneck and jeans much less familiar to me. He is staring at the ground at his feet, his shoulders shaking. For a moment I think he's crying, but he's not. He must be close to it though. I push myself up more, fully sitting now, and put my hand on his shoulder once again.

            "I don't want or need your pity, Chapel."

            I'm almost taken aback at his biting remark. I've always hated him, there is absolutely no reason I should try to comfort him. No reason at all. Except that he needs it. "You're getting it anyway. I don't know what's got you so worked up, but you look awful." So it wasn't exactly comfort, it was better than nothing.

            "You're very bad at this, Chapel. Why don't you give up and go back to your little piece of tail there."

            I pull my hand off his shoulder and slam it into the side of his head. "I won't let you talk that way about Millie." I must have caught him off guard, because my punch sends Legato sprawling onto the ground. "You need to get over yourself, Legato. Like it or not, you're just as human as she is. Stop acting all high and mighty or you're always going to feel just like you do now."

            "Shut up, Chapel. I will not sit here and listen to you lecture me over something you don't understand."

            "But I understand better than you know. I was exactly like you, separate from society. And when I met Big Girl here, I knew I couldn't be with her. That's just how you feel; only it's with every person in the world. You don't fit in, and you refuse to change."

            "I said shut up. I don't want to hear it."

            "Because you know it's true!" He's quiet for a time, staring yet again at the floor of the room. Finally he pushes himself up – one handed, I guess he is hurt as bad as Vash told me – and leans against the wall beside the door. "Legato, this is about Knives, isn't it?"

            He avoids my gaze and nods. "And Vash."

            I sigh and stand on shaky legs. I can hardly support my weight as I walk to his side. "Vash told me something yesterday. He said it without thinking and he doesn't want you to hear it." The blue haired man looks at me, his eyes alight with interest. I smile slightly. "You have a chance for happiness here. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and take the chance. He's a thousand times better than Knives."

            My intuition was right, for once. Legato suddenly reminds me of a girl who just admitted her crush. My smile grows. Vash never said anything, of course, but it was obvious. I stumble back to the bed and lay down again. Legato stares at me for a while. "Thank you, Wolfwood. I needed to hear that lie." I jerk up my head and look at him. I thought Vash said Legato had lost his powers! He smiles slightly and I find myself smiling back as I watch him leave.

**

~~Legato~~

            I'm still smiling as I descend the stairs into the living room. I never really liked Wolfwood, never disliked him either, but right now I'm immensely glad that he survived his duel. Perhaps it was all fate, guiding me here to this point in time. I must be insane. I find Vash sitting in the kitchen, the folder of papers spread out in front of him. Surprisingly, he appears to be done reading them and is skipping from one paper to the next, circling paragraphs and underlining sentences.

            He looks up when I enter the room and smiles a real smile when he sees the slight grin on my face. "I have an idea, Legato."

            "All right, tell me what it is."

            Vash pulls out a seat for me and pulls a paper over for me to look at. "Well, because of how you were injured, things don't look good. But like the doc said, we should be able to fix you up pretty well."

            "My leg. You can't heal my arm like that." Slowly, my smile is fading.

            "Well, we don't know that. Plants have this nifty little ability you may be aware of. We can heal ourselves faster than humans. We can also heal wounds a human could not."

            Forget the smile, I'm beginning to frown now. "I'm human, not like you."

            "Not all of you." Vash points meaningfully at my useless arm. "We know now that you still have the powers that my arm granted you, they're just harder to access. So you should be able to heal yourself, same as me."

            "But if I can't access them effectively, it doesn't help us at all."

            He looks away and . . . blushes? Clearing his throat, he looks up at me again. "I would be able to help you with that. If you let me." I nod and Vash smiles hugely. He reaches out his right hand and takes my left. His other hand drifts up to my head, thumb brushing lightly over the scar there. I clench my teeth, less than comfortable in this position, and do everything I can not to blush.

            "Legato, if we do this . . . I'm going to touch your mind. You won't be able to hide anything from me."

            I pull back slightly, just away from his hand. "Nothing?"

            He smiles again, smaller this time, comforting. "Relax. I swear not to hold anything against you unless you're hiding my brother in there somewhere. I won't force this; I'll stop any time you want me to. And I'll know as soon as you want me to stop."

            Nervously, I nod and allow him to wrap his hand around my head again. Most likely he knows how I feel anyway. I close my eyes and brace for whatever is coming. Nothing happens for about a minute and I crack an eye to look questioningly at Vash. Another moment passes tensely before I can feel anything. It starts slow, I don't even notice it at first. It's like tiny tendrils, working their way into my head and around the crevices of my brain. 

            "How you doing, Legato?" I'm fine, I guess. It isn't pleasant, but it doesn't hurt. I open my mouth to tell him so, but don't get the chance. I forgot, no hidden thoughts, he knows everything I think. "It's about to get a lot worse. Can you handle it? I'll stop if you need me to. I promise."

**

Heh heh. I'm leaving you all in suspense and stuff. I'm evil, aren't I? Oh well, I wanted most of the healing scene to be narrated by Vash and I didn't want to switch again and make this chapter longer. So you guys will just have to wait for a few days. No worries though, you are going to love how it plays out. *evil grin* I'll give you all a hint, there still hasn't been a big romance scene in this fic, just a few comfort scenes. Oooooo. Now you all _really_ wish I hadn't stopped there. Well, review lots and I might post the next chapie uber fast. See ya for now!


	9. Reunion

Huzzah. The last chapter, sort of. I'll explain that later. I don't own the people, but I own the plot and all that fun legal stuff. So, on with the fic!! Oh, and sorry this took more than a week to get up. You know, holidays and stuff.

Hey, DB, you have few reviews too? Dreams . . . I should go check that out when I get some time. I promise to leave you a review when I do go! And, as always, COOKIE!! ^_^ Thanks to Chelz and Pandora.81 too, ah, my loyal fans *does little swoon thing*

**

~~Vash~~

            Legato clenches his jaw as I move the healing up a step. It feels so odd to him, having me touch his mind, delve _into_ his mind. I can feel the uncomfortable sensation in my own head, but it is nothing compared to what he is going through. Suddenly his head jerks back against my hand. I close my eyes and focus on his thoughts, checking to make sure he's all right.

            _Do you want to stop?_

_            No, I can do this. It's horrible . . ._

_            Don't force yourself; we can do more later if this is too much._

_            No._ I sigh slightly and push ahead despite my better judgment. His right hand flexes, opening and closing into a fist almost spasmodically, searching for something solid to grasp onto. _Keep going_.

            Legato's mind is a frightening place. It's torn apart, shattered and rebuilt in some twisted semblance of sanity. He is still perfectly sane, completely competent, but his values are far different than any I've seen. It occurs to me, everything he did that was ever wrong . . . he thought he was doing the right thing. It's horrifying to think that anyone could be this . . . scary.

            I'm bombarded by his thoughts too. Thoughts of Knives, thoughts of me. I can hear him screaming at himself for daring to think such things, believing he could never hope to be loved by either of us. It's disturbing, but somehow gratifying at the same time.

            But everything is a huge jumble, no coherent thought remaining through the discomfort I'm causing him. He can't stand it, yet he refuses to give up. His determination is admirable, but he needs something to distract him. My touch and the feeling of the healing is all he has to focus on and it's simply too much to bear.

            So I distract him. I lean closer to him, pulling his head level with mine, and gently press my lips to his. The response is immediate in his mind. At first, disbelieving, then reverent. I can feel his body relax as his mind gives itself over to the pleasure found in the kiss. I've wanted to do this for a while now; it's good to know he had no objections.

            I end the kiss and the healing, pulling back to look at his face. His breathing is heavy and he's sweating, no surprise considering what he just went through. He swallows repeatedly and opens his eyes to look at me. "Why'd you stop?" he asks, his voice weak and slightly slurred.

            "I had to. You couldn't take any more." He lowers his gaze, seemingly embarrassed over what just happened. "So, let's see if it was a success, all right?" He nods and I help him to stand.

            Slowly he kicks out his leg, testing it. "It seems back to normal, just a little stiff." He sounds jubilant, smiling ear to ear. Carefully I touch my hand to his left. No response. I drag my hand up, giving firm pressure until he gasps at the sensation. I frown; he didn't feel it at all until almost his shoulder. His smile quickly fades. "It's hopeless, isn't it?"

            "We can try again another time." Legato pulls away from me, fully able to stand on his own now. He sits in another chair, face emotionless. I move beside him, taking my own seat. "Legato, about the kiss –"

            He drops his eyes, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, I have no right to think that way about you . . . or Knives. I know I didn't deserve it."

            I seize his chin and force him to look at me. "I did it because _I_ wanted to. You needed a distraction, and I liked that particular choice." He opens his mouth to protest more, but I silence him as I press my lips into his once more. He melts into it as my tongue gently explores the recesses of his mouth. Finally I pull away and look back into his deep golden eyes. "Are you all right with that?" I'm answered as he leans forward, pecking me on the lips for the briefest moment and then standing again.

            He goes to the door and pauses. "I'm going to check on Wolfwood, I need to thank him again for something." I nod and watch as he disappears through the living room and up the stairs. 

            He reappears a few minutes later, his left arm supported in a dark sling. "That's right. I forgot, Millie told me she was going to make that for you."

            He nods slightly and smiles. "I know I don't deserve it." 

            I go to his side and plant a short kiss on his lips. "You deserve a lot more than you think, and I intend to see you get all of it." We go back to the kitchen and sit for some time in silence. I continue to flip through the papers on the table while he just watches me. He seems quite content just to do that.

            Suddenly Legato spun his head around to stare wide-eyed out the doorway. "Legato?" He stands, completely knocking his chair over and backs away from the doorway. Something is seriously wrong. "Legato? Talk to me."

            His breath is short, he's really scared. "M-master." I spin to face the doorway myself, then turn back to Legato. "He's out there."

            "What do you mean?" I try to comfort him, or at least get him to calm down.

            "Knives. He's out there." He puts his hand to his head in a motion of fear. My brother must be communicating with him telepathically. I turn and head towards the door but Legato grabs my wrist. "Don't go out there, Vash, please."

            I raise his hand to my lips gently. "He won't hurt me. Stay here." I head to the door, picking up my gun on the way, just in case. I open the door and, sure enough, my brother is sitting on a bench across the street. "Knives, what are you doing back here?"

            "Not pleased to see me Vash?" I should say not. I saw some pretty bad things in Legato's head, worse than I had ever thought. "Why are you out here, I wasn't speaking to you."

            "Legato is staying here with us. I offered to let you stay too, Knives . . ."

            "Whether or not he stays is up to him to decide, not you."

            "And not you either Knives."

            He smiles at me. "Well, I'm certainly not going to stay here among the spiders. I would think Legato had enough sense to agree with me about that. I'm actually giving him a chance to prove he's still worthy. He may take it and come with me, if he so desires." Knives is no longer speaking to me. He's looking over my shoulder, focused on the house.

            I turn to see Legato standing in the door, pale and once again in his trademark coat. He walks slowly forward and pauses at my side. I grab his wrist gently. "You can't go with him. You can stay here, with me."

            "You know I don't want that. You saw." His voice is fragile and soft like a thin strand of sculptured glass. Beautiful. 

"I saw that you're afraid of him. He treats you horribly and you can't go back."

He pulls his arm away from me, but I tighten my hold. "Let go, Vash. There's no choice. I belong with Knives."

            "No, you belong here. Legato . . ." He walks slowly away and I let him go. Knives has a triumphant smirk on his face as he stands to leave with his servant. I feel a slight push against my mind. _Legato?_

_            Go to the café. I don't know what he's done, but the people there are in danger._

            _But, what about you?_

_            This is where I belong. Don't follow me, Vash. Thank you. For everything._

My breath catches as he walks off across the desert. Knives must have told him about the café being in danger. Legato was sacrificing himself for them. Knives must have wanted his servant back badly to go to all that trouble. I take a few steps after them but stop. I have to help the people here first. 

And so the two people I care about most leave. I'll see them again, I know, but I don't look forward to that meeting or what's bound to happen between now and then.

**

So, that is _sort of_ the end of my story. Now, all my faithful readers out there have a choice. This is where the story was originally supposed to end. However, I recently thought of a good tenth chapter. So, if you want to see a final chapter, review and request it and I will write it up for you all. Regardless, there will still be another post. Fans of mine know that my longer fics come with in character reviews as a final chapter. So if you want the last chappie, the two will be posted at the same time. If not, I'll just post up the little comedy review. Hope you liked this. Ja! ^_^

Special request to Deadly Beauty. Would you please write me an actual E-mail? I want to get in touch with you, but my E-mail won't send anything to you. *pouts* I have questions and stuff for you, so E-mail soon, k? Arigatoo.


	10. Choices

Well, you asked for it, so here it is! No worries, you all know Leggie will pull through all right. Thanks to a certain unexpected hero. I can't kill off Bishie's, I always wimp out. And a special gift to Jennifer who wanted to hear some Legato history. It's a little different from the normal take on it, but I like (duh, _I_ wrote it)! Anyway, here you go. A little longer than usual, but it's all for the best. Ja.

**

~~Wolfwood~~

            I love this. Millie's warmth is the most comforting thing in the world to me, and I can fully enjoy it now. No battles or missions to worry about. No Knives. Legato was still here, but it was different. He seemed . . . almost normal. He even came up to tell me about his little – uh – incident with Vash a little while ago. He truly seems human now.

            Speaking of Vash and Legato, I can hear someone climbing the stairs and approaching the room. The door cracks open and the blonde gunman comes in. He looks ashen faced and I immediately know that something is wrong. Millie and I both sit up and look at Vash with raised eyebrows. He sees our curiosity and looks down at the floor. "He's . . . gone."

            Millie climbs out of bed and goes to his side. "What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

            "He left with Knives a while ago." Vash shuffles to the other bed in the room and sits on it. "I couldn't stop him. I had to do other things. Legato . . ."

            I carefully stand and move to the bed beside him. "What are you going to do?"

            He's silent for a time before standing. "I can't leave him."

            Just the answer I knew I'd to hear. I follow him, grabbing my jacket as I head to the door. Millie grabs onto my arm and I turn towards her. "Don't worry Big Girl, I swear I'll come back to you. I haven't died yet, I'm meant to be alive and with you." She doesn't look happy about it, but she nods and gives me a long kiss goodbye. "Hey, Tongari, where's my luggage."

            Vash smiles at me as we go down the stairs. "It's down here, took some work to get it back from the villagers. Nick, you don't have to come, you're still hurt after all."

"Forget it, needle noggin. You can't get rid of me that easily. I owe you, and probably him, too." After all, Legato was the one to take care of me – or so I'm told. He seems to have changed; I can't abandon anyone in their time of need. Isn't that a scripture? I guess I'm supposed to know, aren't I?

            We walk out of the house and down the street. I glance at Vash's pale, pained face. I can tell this is really bothering him, I wish he'd talk about it. Almost as if he heard my thoughts, the outlaw turns to look at me. "He's healed now. Pretty well, I mean. But he's still hurt."

            "I saw. You healed him?" He wants to say more, it seems, so best to give him the chance.

            He nods slightly. "Wolfwood, do you know why he's been with Knives all these years?" I shake my head. When I met the blue-haired man, he was already the lead Gun-Ho-Gun. "Knives saved him."

            Well, that's not what I expected to hear, that's for sure. "From what?"

            "When Legato was young - I dunno, eight, maybe nine - he was really small and very sick. Knives found him when a group of bullies was beating him up. He would have died if my brother hadn't come. He's always felt indebted, and Knives has been shaping his perceptions since then."

            I nod slowly. I guess it made sense, poor guy. Well, there's no way I can turn back now, I have to do anything I can to get Legato away from that psychopath and back to safety. But another thought occurs to me. "Vash? You said he was sick?"

            The gunman nods. "He had cancer, part of why he was so weak. This is the second time a plant has cured him. And I'll just bet Knives used the opportunity to his advantage." He flexed his mechanical arm, glowering at the horizon. He grows quiet and we continue across the desert, following two vague sets of footprints. I only hope we aren't too late.

**

~~Vash~~

Just as the first sun hits the horizon, we arrive at a large outcropping of rocks. They're here, I know it. Carefully, Wolfwood and I creep through the rocks, trying to find where our quarry had set up camp. Silently, I motion for him to go left while I take right. Thinking back, that was likely a _very_ bad decision.

I spend a good five minutes going through cliffs and caves. There aren't that many places they could be, but you can't see anything with all the tall rock walls. Finally, around one corner I spot a pile of white lying on the ground and rush over. It's Legato, unconscious and apparently very hurt. Knives must have felt the need to punish him. Bastard.

"I thought we made it clear you shouldn't follow us, Vash." I spin around and see Knives standing on a cliff above me. I freeze halfway to my gun when I see what he has with him. Still weak from injuries, Wolfwood is hardly able to stand, his arms pinned tightly behind him in Knives's iron grip. "I'll let you walk out of here with one of them."

I can't help but stare at my brother's cold eyes. I can't move, frozen under his glare. I glance down at Legato, then step away from him to keep Knives calm. He sends me a sadistic smile and disappears further back on the ledge. I stand tensely until he reappears on the other side of Legato. He shoves Wolfwood forward and the priest spills onto the dirt right beside Legato. 

I step towards them, but stop again when I see Knives frowning at me. God, how did I get into this mess? I help Wolfwood up carefully, not taking my eyes off Knives for a moment. He moves forward menacingly. "Now I suggest you leave before you lose the opportunity."

He stepped forward again, putting Legato behind him. It's like a vice on my heart, abandoning him to my brother. But I have no choice. Suddenly, Legato is up. He stands behind Knives, struggling to hold him one handed. I'm about to jump in to help him when a shot rings out, causing me to fall back into Nick. Legato jumps away as well and Knives falls to the ground. He's not dead, but for the fourth time in my life, I'm faced with a brother too injured to fight or even really move.

I rush to his side, worried despite all he's done. A minute later, Wolfwood comes over with a familiar looking strap. "What's that for?"

He loops it around Knives, pinning his arms before he wraps the gun wound. "I know you're going to want to bring him back. But I'm not the only one that doesn't trust him to behave." I look at Legato who nods quietly at me. I hate to admit it, but even I agree he needs to be restrained. 

And so I'm back where I started. We'll head home in the morning, and maybe this time I can convince Knives to change. This time at least I have more help.

**

~~Millie~~

I hurry across the desert. How could I possibly have let him go off again? Well, it doesn't matter. This time, he will come back. I'll make sure of it. I can see an outcropping of rocks ahead, that must be where they are.

_Why are you coming?_

I jump, nearly falling off the thomas. "What?" I glance around eagerly, trying to find the owner of the voice. It sounds familiar. "Legato?"

_Millie. You shouldn't get involved. But if you're coming, you have to hurry._

"I have no intention of taking my time." It is Legato. I would never have expected him to be helping me. But any friendly hand, I suppose. After all, Nick's life is in the balance. I reach the rocks and hurry to dismount. "Where are you?"

Keep quiet! They can't know you're here are that I'm awake. Go right; tell me when you can see us.

I move along the stone wall until I reach a gap in the rocks. Through it, I can see Vash standing with Nick. And I can see Knives too. I can barely see Legato as he turns his head ever so slightly to see me. 

_Do you have a weapon?_ I nod and pull out a small handgun, one of Nick's. _Shoot when I tell you. _I take careful aim and pray Knives doesn't notice me. Legato grabs the blonde and they struggle, weaving in and out of my narrow field of vision. _NOW!_ My hand tightens with a shattering boom. I blink as the dust clears, but I can't see anyone.

Vash walks into view and bends down. I twist around, trying to see who is on the ground, but I it's no use. _It's all right, Millie. Good shot._ I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and back away. I move back to my thomas and mount the beast. My Nick is safe, no reason to stay. Besides, they still think of me as sweet 'Big Girl' Millie. I don't really mind it, nice to be loved that way. They never have to know I was here – keep the innocence. I'll see them tomorrow and I can't wait to give my priest a kiss. 

Not to mention thank a certain man whom I hope will be with us for quite some time.

**

So, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of mine. I'm rather glad you all asked for the extra chapter, feels good to give Millie some credit. And don't you all like the happy ending better than the gloomy end of last chapter? Oh well, whatever. On to the review!! Thanks for the help, Deadly. And thank you – all my fans, I do this for you!!^_^


	11. Response

Wolfwood shuffles the papers in his hands thoughtfully, rereading several paragraphs. "Well, it's certainly different."

Vash, who is slightly tipsy from the 'story complete' party that's going on, glomps the priest around the shoulders. "Isn't it great?! I get hugs and kissis. And I saveded him!"

Legato is on a chair not far away. "Don't you mean _I_ saved _you_? You chose Chapel in the desert, not me."

"Don't call me that!! My name is Wolfwood! I am not the freak anymore."

Kalanoa glomps tightly on to _Wolfwood_ and squeals. "You're still a freak though. Living contradiction! I just love it!"

Deadly Beauty pries the fanatic author off of her bishie. "You can't have him. He's Millie's, remember?"

Kalanoa starts pouting. "I keep giving him to Millie in stories. I should keep him to myself." Kalanoa begins crying, only to be hugged by Vash.

"Don't be sad! Everyone should be happy! I mean look at this story, it's so cool!"

Deadly pulls cookies from hammer space and passes them out. "Speaking of the story, IT WAS SO COOL! I mean, Vash. And Leggie! And . . ." she trails off in a happy smile.

Vash takes a cookie and grabs another beer. "Oh yeah, I loved the story! It was cool. I love my little Bishie!"

He throws himself at Legato, bringing both of them to the floor. And spilling half of his beer. Legato struggles to get his arm unpinned. "Well, I guess it was good. Not sure I would have done it that way, but, yeah sure." He opens his mouth to say more but Vash silences him with a kiss.

Immediately, the whole room bursts into a loud 'awww'.

"Well, I think it was horrible. I mean, the plot was all right, and it was written well. But it was still horrible."

Kalanoa stares sideways at Meryl, who's pouting in a corner. "Aw, you're just mad because you're hardly in this at all."

"Darn straight I'm mad! I have a job to do after all, how dare you keep me away from Vash. Do you have any idea how much work –"

Deadly shoves a cookie in the insurance girl's mouth to shut her up. "Give it up, you know it was a good story."

Wolfwood stumbles over to Kalanoa and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, excellent story. I got my Big Girl, and needle noggin at least didn't blow anything up this time."

The sentiment is ruined as a large explosion comes from the stove beside Vash. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!!" He shouts as he dashes to get water for the flames. Kalanoa sweatdrops and remains quiet.

"Well, I think the story was garbage. Completely irredeemable, not that I could expect more from a pathetic spider."

Kalanoa suddenly looks very pissed and lightning crackles around her. "I am the _author,_ Knives! Don't make me make _you_ a spider!" The blonde pales and Kalanoa smiles smugly.

Deadly walks over to him and kicks him in the shin. "Besides, no one asked you, you Evil Bastard." She and Kalanoa exchange high fives and return to enjoying the party.

A couple hours and many – many – beers later, even Knives is apparently enjoying himself. Wolfwood and Millie have disappeared, and no one is too eager to find them. Kalanoa has begun randomly praising her reviewers: 'Thank you Chelz, and Li. Many thanks to Pandora.81. I love you Tewks!!' And Deadly is enjoying a game of poker with Leggie.

"Ha! I win, full house! Off with the shirt, phsycic boy!"

Legato frowned. "We agreed this _wasn't _strip poker. You've lost the last ten hands anyway."

"But I _won this_ hand. You took off your coat last time I won!"

"That's because I was hot, silly girl. I won't strip for you."

"I'll bet I know who you'd strip for!" Kalanoa runs over and glomps Vash. "I'm so happy! Everyone loves my story!"

The two collapse on the floor, unable to stand, and Meryl slowly helps them both to chairs. "Maybe we should get headed home. You two are wasted!"

Kalanoa looks at the clock. "But it's hardly even midnight! What with New Year's so recent, I haven't been going to sleep until four or five in the morning!"

Merly's eyes widen. "You mean we're staying another four hours?!"

Kalanoa nods once. "Yup." Vash, Kalanoa, and Deadly all jump into the air, cheering.

Meryl grabs a beer and sits heavily. "It's going to be a long morning."

JA MATTA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
